


Castiel's Good Boy

by Destielssniper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Older Castiel, Older Man/Younger Man, Punk Dean, Smut, Tattooed Dean, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Younger Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielssniper/pseuds/Destielssniper
Summary: Bad boy Dean Winchester turns into a good boy for Castiel.





	

Dean put his feet up on the desk and laid back in his seat. He ignored the teacher’s complaints and only rolled his eyes. He played with the hem of his leather jacket and his tongue played around with his lip ring.

“Dean Winchester I told you many times to put your feet off the desk!” Mr. Alder was getting frustrated by the minute and his face was red from anger. Nobody liked that old hag especially Dean. The first time he walked into this classroom he got a disgusted face from the teacher.

Dean saw as the teacher went over to the phone and dialed a number. It was most likely the principal, but Dean didn’t care. It only made him slumped further in his seat.

A few minutes later a security came in the classroom “Dean Winchester come with me” Rufus demanded.

Dean grabbed his backpack and stood up from his chair. He walked out of the classroom and followed Rufus to the principal’s office.

“This is the third time this week what’s up with you kid?” Rufus asked as they walked down the hallway.

Dean rolled his eyes and ignored him. He was fine nothing was wrong with him. Everybody around him were the problem. He hated everybody and ignored most of them.

The first time he went to the principal’s office was when he got in a fight with Alastair. He won of course. The second time was when he tagged on a bathroom wall. He was only correcting these idiots that didn’t know how to spell.

Dean entered the principal’s office and sat down in front of Mr. Shurley’s desk. He was already getting tired of getting sent to his office. The guy looked like he didn’t know what he was doing here and he was always writing something or drinking coffee. That’s what he was doing right now, writing and drinking coffee.

Mr. Shurley finally looked up from his paper and sighed. “Dean you do know this is the third time this week you have been here."

Dean crossed his arms and nodded. He zoned out when the principal started to talk about the rules they had in the school. He already knew them..well not exactly. He never listened and only nodded. He did have to act that he was paying attention.

“I’m letting you off the hook today because I’m extremely busy right now” Mr. Shurley said when the bell rung. It was the end of the school day and Dean was happy it was finally over.

Dean stood up from the chair and walked out of the office. He looked around as his peers walked around and avoided him. He didn’t have any friends in this school and he wanted to keep it that way. Nobody was worth his time. He walked home and kicked rocks during the way.

When Dean arrived at his house he looked at the driveway and sighed, he knew it. His dad still wasn’t here. He was most likely in a bar or at a chick’s house. Which means Dean will be home alone. He hated being alone. He missed his mom and little brother.

He shook his head and scoffed at himself for thinking about them. He thought about something else and looked over at the house next to him. Castiel, his neighbor, was home. He could see the '78 Lincoln Continental Mark V on the older man’s driveway.

Castiel seemed like a pimp with that car. He was the nicest person Dean had ever met and he hated that. It wasn’t fair someone was that hot and nice. He was always rude to Castiel like he is to everyone else.

Castiel would always visit him and ask if he was okay. Sometimes he would bring food because John didn’t buy any or he would forget.

Dean will never admit that he appreciated it or that he had a couple of wet dreams about the older man. It was wrong in so many levels. First of all Castiel isn’t single. There’s always that snarky girl, Meg, that would stop by. His dad would kill him if he found out he was gay.

Castiel is a lot older than him. He’s in his early thirties and Dean is seventeen. He sighed and looked down at the floor. He was glad he was home. His insecurities were taking over him. He walked up to his porch and opened the door.

He walked inside the cold, empty house and closed the door behind him. He set his backpack on the couch and went over to his room. He took off his shoes and leather jacket, tossing them somewhere, in the room.

His stomach grumbled and he remembered that he didn’t eat breakfast nor lunch today. He woke up late and the food in the school was gross to him. He walked into the kitchen and looked through the fridge and cabinets. It was all empty and there was nothing to eat.

He frowned and sat down by the dining table. He crossed his arms on the table and put his head down. He can already feel the headache forming from not being able to eat.

He let out a sob and cried. His dad wasn’t here so he wouldn’t call Dean a sissy.  
No one was here to judge him.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Dean’s head shot up. He dried his eyes and stood up from the chair. He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole.

It was Castiel that was standing on the other side of the door. Dean cursed under his breath and cracken the door open a bit.

“Hello Dean” Castiel greeted and smiled when the teen answered “I brought you some food.” He frowned a bit when he noticed Dean’s eyes were red.

“Uh thank you” Dean grabbed the bowl Castiel offered. “Now bye” he said quickly before shutting the door. He didn’t want to be humiliated and he was hungry.

An hour later Dean was well fed and he was reading a book when his doorbell rang again. He closed the book and hid it under his bed. It was probably his dad. He walked  over to the door and opened it.

Castiel let himself through the door ignoring Dean’s protests. “You can’t walk into someone’s house” he huffed when the older man shut the door.

“Dean, are you okay?” Castiel asked and placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Of course I’m okay” Dean stepped back from his grip. “Now leave you’re not invited into this house” he was having a nice quiet evening. That rarely happened.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong” Castiel demanded and crossed his arms. Dean had to try so hard to not look at his arms. They were nice, strong, and he had to stop thinking about those arms.

“I’ll tell you what’s wrong. Stop acting like you care because we both know you don’t give a single fuck about me. I can handle myself I don’t need any of your help.” Dean’s anger and insecurities made him say stupid shit that he will regret in the future. Right now he doesn’t care. Castiel needs to get out of the house, or Dean will pop a boner, or blurt out the truth.

“Is that what you really think?” Castiel whispered and frowned at the teen’s response. He walked forward making Dean walk backwards.

Dean couldn’t back up anymore because the wall was on his way and Castiel was now pinning him to the wall. He gulped as the older man lays his hand on the wall next to Dean’s head. Castiel’s other hand gripped his hip.

“Come on now Dean we both know that’s not true” Castiel smirked when the teen’s cheeks turned a bright pink.

Dean was frozen in place and he didn’t know what to do. He did knew he wanted Castiel to continue. He wanted this for so long too long actually. He closed his eyes as Castiel leaned in to place a small kiss on his neck.

When Dean didn’t do anything to push him away Castiel started to suck on his neck leaving a dark bruise. He slipped a hand under his AC/DC old t shirt. Dean shivered as his cool hand made contact with his warm stomach and chest.

Castiel teased his nipple and smirked when the teen gasped. Dean didn’t know that his nipples were sensitive but he loved it and moaned when the older man tugged on it. He gripped Dean’s hair and brought him in for a kiss. He ran his tongue over the ring and bit the teen’s bottom lip.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me now?” Castiel smirked when Dean whined at the loss of his mouth. Dean nodded eagerly and gripped his white dress shirt. “Go to the room, take off all your clothes, and lay down on the bed” he demanded.

Dean scrambled to go into the room and stripped all his clothes off. He laid down on the bed and got comfortable before Castiel came in the room.

“You look so pretty for me” Castiel praised and Dean blushed. He stripped his clothes off and climbed on top of Dean. He kissed him first before kissing and licking all his tattoos. Castiel loved them so much and he’s glad to caress them like they should be.

Dean was letting out breathless little moans and gripped the sheets. Castiel stood up and looked down at him “do you have lube?” He nodded and pointed over to the nightstand.

Castiel reached out and grabbed the lube. He uncapped it and squirted some into his hand. He rubbed his fingers together before circling Dean’s rim with a slicked finger.

Dean moaned and bucked down on Castiel’s finger. The older man smirked at how eager the teen was and pushed the finger in. He prepped him carefully, not wanting to hurt him.

When Dean was stretched enough Castiel took out his fingers and slicked his cock up. He spread Dean’s legs more and got closer. He gripped his hip and pushed into Dean’s tight hole. He threw his head back and let out a low moan at the heat.

Dean was already a moaning mess before Castiel entered him. This was way better than his fantasies.

Castiel bottomed out and pushed back in. He set a steady pace and leaned down to kiss Dean. It was a sloppy and wet kiss. They stayed there panting into each other’s mouth as Castiel thrusted in rougher and faster.

“Ohh Cas!” Dean moaned and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck. He could feel his climax as the older man’s hips stuttered.

“Fuck Dean’ Castiel groaned when Dean squeezed around his cock. The teen looked so beautiful when he came he thought. He closed his eyes and came inside Dean.

Dean squirmed a bit when he was being filled. Castiel slipped out and planted small kisses all over his face. Castiel laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around him. His eyes started to droop and he fell asleep with a smile in Castiel’s arms.


End file.
